


Twins fuck despite the summer heat

by SalaciousLimerick



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affection, Blow Jobs, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Heavy Petting, Incest, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Moaning, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Sweat, Teasing, Tongues, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalaciousLimerick/pseuds/SalaciousLimerick
Summary: A brother and sister, conceived together as twins, fuck together like rabbits on a horny summer morning. Read as the pair tease and play, letting their passion run ignorant to the oppressive heat. Pretty much just smut plus sentiment.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. A Kitchen Affair

My twin and I have been sexually intimate for almost two years now. First, it was little more than a siblings-with-benefits sort of ordeal, but it’s become far more of a romantic relationship over the past few months. During the summer, we had a particularly “active” day while our mom was out of the house, around when we first started to fully embrace our relationship. This is that day.

It was dreadfully warm. Harsh sunlight bled through my room’s cheap blinds, projecting lines across the mattress and floor. I could feel them against my body, the bright source of the oppressive outside heat leaving me sweltering even in the shelter of my home. Flat and spread eagle on my bed, all I could do was sigh, letting the uncomfortable hot distribute itself over my body. 

Sweat had already appeared, dried, and reappeared throughout the morning, the miserable course of this heat wave hardly half over. I readjusted my boxers, giving what lay underneath a chance to breath. My mind went to thoughts of cold breezes, of ice and functioning air conditioners. None of that was possible because of the second problem of the day.

A power outage.

There was limited fridge use, since opening it would let the cold air out, and obviously no fans or AC. My hands wandered to the bedside table, and I fumbled for my bottle. Smooth metal that was usually cool was now warm to the touch. I brought it to my mouth and swallowed the last few uncomfortably heated droplets. At least the plumbing still worked. I slid off the bed with the bottle in my hand, pulled on a shirt and shorts, and made my way to the kitchen.

Noelle was sitting by the bar, her back to me, butt glued to the stool. She was wearing thin shorts, and I could just see a hint of tanned cheek as she lifted up to readjust herself. I spent a moment just appreciating her, my eyes scanning her from bottom to top, gaze passing the smooth skin beneath her pink booty shorts, over the black tank top that fit along her toned waist, and up to her thin neck, partially hidden beneath a smooth ponytail of flowing black hair.

College had been good to both our bodies; we made a conscious effort to look nice. We both said we did it just for the health, but in reality, we wanted to look good for each other. I’d spent many gym visits wondering what she’d think of me, whether she’d like how I looked with more muscle. It took far too long for me to realize she was thinking the same thing about me, though that’s a story for another time.

There was a bowl of grapes in front of her, big solid greens that she was slowly eating. She tutted at something on her phone before popping one of the little fruits into her mouth. Quietly, I made my approach. Just as I was about to reach her, she started speaking, but it was too late.

“I know you’re th-“ 

I encircled her in my arms, my clammy skin sliding against her bare shoulders and her neckline. Her outburst renewed itself into a displeased yelp.

“Oh god no, get off me.” She complained, trying to wiggle out of my grasp. I provided no mercy, and instead just grunted at her, keeping her tight in my sweaty hold. It was only a matter of time until she decided staying still in my hot embrace was better than squirming. She sighed, defeated, and leaned to me, letting her head rest against mine. Her ponytail tickled my skin. Reaching back, she pushed one of the little fruits against my mouth. It was cold. They must have been in the fridge.

“It’s far too fucking hot,” she groaned, and I let my mouth gape slightly, accepting her little gift. The firm fruit made a pleasant crunch when I bit into it.

“I am not ready for global warming.” I agreed while chewing, mumbled words over the cool sweetness. After swallowing, I spoke again quietly.

“Where’s mom?” 

“Not here. She’s over with Uncle Terry, remember? The thing.” She passed me another grape.

“Right, so much for social distancing. When did she leave?” I enveloped the grape with my mouth and sucked the tip of her finger. It tasted like sweat. She flicked my lip.

“Like 30 minutes ago.” 

“She’ll be back, like, tonight, at least.” I noted while chewing. A taboo daydream began forming in my mind.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, ape. She said she’d be back after dinner. Why do you ask?”

I swallowed down the last grape, wondering how to respond. Instead of speaking, I shifted my head back, and slid my clammy arms away from her body, giving her skin a chance to breath. I took hold of her waist instead, hands wrapping around her thin abdomen. My breath hot on the back of her neck, I responded.

“I like when you talk dirty to me like that”

“It’s not talking dirty. Act like an animal, get called an animal.”

“You make me act like an animal.”

“I make you talk with your mouth full?”

“No, more like your butt makes me hard.”

She scoffed at my words, unimpressed. There was silence for a few seconds. She popped in one last grape and slowly turned on her stool, moving my hands and facing her body to me. Expectant, almost condescending eyes peered above her smooth face, as if she were above me, not a few inches shorter. Within her gaze was a considering haughtiness, like she was a smooth skinned goddess judging me from a marble throne.

I’d always found her gaze remarkably powerful, and I couldn’t help but look away. Her lightly muscled arms lead to a toned frame, which hoisted a lovely volume of breast. The tank top barely concealed them, though I’d seen them bare many times before. I heard her tutting voice and looked up to see her eyes rolling. Perhaps her cleavage was not the right spot to stare.

“You’re not very discreet. Are you in the mood, or something?” she asked, her voice almost sardonic.

“The mood for what? I’m just flirting.” I responded.

“If you call that flirting, no wonder you’re stuck with your sister.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, really.”

Another eye roll. She edged forward in her seat, her large brown eyes hardly a foot from mine. Her legs spread and her small fingers took hold of my hips, urging me to shuffle closer. I did, and the foot of space between our lips became inches, until our progress was stopped by my thighs touching the edge of the stool.

“Don’t make me ask again. Want to or not?” she muttered. Finally, beneath the veneer of confidence and sarcasm, the breathy tones of need and desire made themselves known in her voice. Something had gotten her in the mood, though I was convinced it wasn’t my languid chatter.

“Maybe I’m always in the mood?” My hands moved back, sandwiching the thin fabric of her tank top against her waist. 

“Prove it.” 

Her eyes were testing, coy, not willing to give me too much ground. Though we’d been lovers for some time now, being twins since the start meant there’d always be that competitive spin on things. Since we’d been “together,” the nature had stayed, though it just didn’t feel as bad to lose against her, in anything really. Winning didn’t feel that great either. Somehow being together seemed to take precedence, always, and seeing her eyes usually made any morning or evening feel so much brighter. Anyways, back to the point - sometimes we’d make games during our sex, but those never, ever hurt to lose.

“So you’re saying you’re also in the mood?” I retorted.

“Is this you asking for consent? Sir, I’d say you were a gentleman if you hadn’t been acting like an ape earlier.”

“Would you like a kiss love?”

She hummed an agreement, and I made the first move.

Slowly, I closed the distance between us, leaning down and bringing my lips to hers. The kiss was light, soft - a testing movement from the both of us. My eyes closed in that minor cherish, grip tightening around her waist, her top ruffling up in my fingers. Just as soon as I landed, I lifted off again. I could feel her light breath on my mouth, the fading smell of grape tickling me. I wasn’t satisfied though, and I figured she wasn’t either. I pushed into her, again, this time tilting my head further and letting my lips conjoin with hers. She couldn’t hold her little whimper.

For several seconds we kissed, relaxing into each other as we filled the distance between us. There was passion, but the dull heat that tainted the air kept us slow. We savored each other in those moments, letting every second stretch as our delight slowly sifted within us. Moving too fast, with too much friction, would mean getting too hot. Getting hot was inevitable, but it was a nice excuse just to go slowly. It seemed though, that her energy today was a little faster paced than mine. One of her hands went to my butt, greedy fingers grasping me, and her other hand went to my shoulder, helping to prop herself higher to meet me.

My right hand traveled down her waist, feeling the toned body beneath the clothing before making real contact. The journey started with flimsy tank top fabric, then the polyester of her shorts, and finally, ended on the smooth texture of her thigh. The muscle beneath flexed in anticipation as I let my fingers slide up, taking a daring journey up her leg and coaxing frenzied goosebumps aplenty. Her own hold on me tightened as I got ever closer, until my fingers met the warm material of her panties, entering the crevice between her thighs. 

Below, I could feel the heat, the wetness. Above, I felt the vibration of her rising moan, stifled by my lips. All of it informed me of my precious sister’s arousal. My other hand had gone up, cradling her back to keep her tight against me. Her hard nipples poked through her top, and I could easily feel them through my own shirt. And then, almost as suddenly as it started, the moment ended. She separated her lips from mine and rested her forehead against my brow.

“It’s too hot for this.” she whined, her needy voice tinged with annoyance. 

I kissed her nose, though the real action was happening downstairs. My fingers pushed on her cleft, sliding to the top of her mound. Her arousal had already gotten my fingertips wet, and I was keen to explore further. A tiny, soft whimper left my sister’s lips, her form shuddering as my pressure traveled upwards. To be honest, I wasn’t completely sure when I’d reach it, but her second exhale gave me all the information I needed, letting me know my fingers were pressing down on her clit. The fabric of her panties was thick enough that I couldn’t precisely find her little bead, but not thick enough that she wouldn’t lose her breath when I pressed down. I didn’t press down, and instead just talked.

“Why not make it a little hotter? We’ve already gone this far.” I coaxed.

“But it’s so hot. God, you’ve gotten me so hot.”

“That’s your fault, honeybee, you got this started.”

Noelle stilled for a second. She loved it when I called her pet names, though nicknames related to bees had a more cursed history, before they of course became the little love spells that so bewitched her. It started as a mocking thing from some traumatic bee sting event years ago, but it evolved, just like our relationship. If she wasn’t already blushing, she’d likely be now, but I couldn’t see more than her forehead from this angle. Her shampoo smelled fruity with the faint scent of sweat mixing within. 

“Don’t be cheeky. I’ll end it too.” Her voice was hardly a whisper, and most certainly not a threat. 

In response, I pressed down on her, my fingers digging into that spot underneath her panties. Her thighs spread, and in a muted moan, she rose her hips up to meet my pressure. Brought together again, our lips touched, harder now, each of us avid for a taste of the other. The hand that was coiled around my rear, slipped down to my thigh, pressing down on my own arousal. I wasn’t fully stiff yet, but her rough palming coaxed my shaft into a yearning hardness. 

I took my hand out of her shorts and back over her thigh. She mumbled in protest as my lips grappled with hers, but I quickly brought my hand to her waistband, slowly creeping under the elastic. My fingers slipped beneath her pantyline, this time touching her without the barrier of clothing. The smooth surface of her skin gave way to her trimmed mound, the few strands tickling my fingertips. She was impatient for my touch, and I was impatient for her moans, so I pushed my fingers deeper, until I finally reached her little bead, nestled between my index and middle finger. As I rolled her clit, her assault on my lips stopped for a moment, back arching in response to my attention. Faint mumbles became whimpers, and she lost focus at the sudden impulse of pleasure.

Not wanting to be out done, her thin, desperate fingers stopped palming my package, which to this point was completely hard, full length straining against the thin material of my shorts. She wormed her fingers into my shorts, feeling me within my clothes. Her grasp settled on the tip of my shaft, hand surrounding my cock head, bringing a lovely, hot pressure. Gently, she tugged, in rhythm with my rolling motions on her clit. I dived my touch lower, dipping and stroking into her own rapidly forming arousal. Through the pleasure of our groping, we brought our lips back together, kissing as we fucked each other with our hands.

And then, abruptly, I slipped out of her shorts and stepped away. Surprised at my departure, her grip around my cock quickly gave way, and her hand likewise left my clothes. Without giving her another look, I took my water bottle off the adjacent stool and strolled over to the sink. I ran the cold water and filled up the bottle, sparing her a brief glance paired with a light smile. Dangerous seconds passed, until her voice finally broke the silence.

“What the fuck did you just do.”

“I was thinking you’re right, maybe it’s too hot for this.”

“Are you fucking kidding me.” She hopped off her stool, death in her eyes. 

I ignored her rapidly approaching footsteps and brought my view back to the sink, watching my bottle fill. 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Her words sounded closer and closer.

I just had enough time shut off the sink before her fingers wrapped around my waist and jerked me back around. Steely, killer eyes met mine for a split second before she closed the distance, leaning up to force her lips on mine. This time, there was tongue. I was hardly able to settle my bottle on the counter before she grabbed my hands and forced them on her body, reconnecting our incestual contact. My right hand went down her panties. She shivered as the cold, wet digits pushed into her cleft; water had gotten them wet under the faucet. Still, her discomfort rapidly turned to moans as my pressure grew and my precision once more fell on her clit. My other hand, she landed on her breast, keeping me there by my wrist. Not wanting to leave her dissatisfied again, I kneaded her, twirling my fingers to slip under her tank top. I made contact with her nipple, gently pulling and twisting the nub. 

Even though she was shorter than me, often smaller than me in more than just physical ways, it felt like she was in control, like she was leading us to our pleasure with a very iron grip. Her hand made its way back into my shorts, except this time, she slipped them down and brought me out entirely, balls hanging on the elastic of my shorts and shaft pinned between our gasping bodies. Fingers wrapped around the head of my cock and slowly tugged my foreskin up and down. We kissed as if we were each other’s lifeline, mouths now open and connected, wrestling tongues twirling together. I let her lips slide above mine and gave her the control she desired. 

My hand slid down from her clit, fingers trailing over her wet folds and prodding at her entrance. While I tested its give, my thumb stayed by her nub, a weaker though just as appreciative reminder of my previous pressure. I let just the tip of my middle finger slid in, a small sample of what I intended to do with her later. Despite the subtleness of my exploration, she moaned again into my mouth, delight lacing her mellow hums. Coaxing me further, her hips once again squirmed closer, the desire for more almost impossible to misunderstand. We continued like this, kissing, with my thumb softly massaging below, my middle and now my ring finger slowly sliding in, my hand on her breast, and her fingers around my cock.

Her hand slid off my wrist and took hold of my waist. Moving slowly, still locked in our embrace, she flipped us around so her back was to the sink. For a brief moment, our lips separated, and she spoke, a warm, though still demanding whisper. 

“Get on your knees.” 

Nobody else could make me react to those words like her. After getting one last taste of her warm lips, I started sliding down her body, leaving behind kisses on my journey down. Initially, I was delicate on her breasts, giving her nipple hardly more than a minor passing touch. I pecked around the soft flesh, looking up at her lusting eyes. Yearning hands took hold of my shoulders and aimed to secure my mouth around her hard tips. I complied, first letting my tongue slide against stiff nub before latching my lips and sucking on her. With one hand, I toyed with her other breast, while below I continued pleasing beneath her shorts. I swapped, slowly traveling across her chest to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. 

Taking her shorts down with me, I decided it was time to continue on. Her hands went to my shoulders, easing me down as I got to my knees. She was impatient, though she let me have the control I needed. I kissed her smooth belly, feeling the muscles stiffen underneath. When I’d hooked her shorts down to her knees, I brought my hands up, one tracing her smooth side, feeling the tense muscle relaxing against my touch, while the other returned to her breasts. Eventually, I steadied myself with my hands on her thighs, her lovely glory hidden behind tight wet fabric. I let my lips touch just above her pantyline, watching her as my lips closed in on her desire. My teeth pinched the elastic, and I started pulling down the black material.

The smell was tantalizing, an enticing odor of sex and sweat. Her arousal glistened within wet folds that were likewise within puffy, enticing mounds. The surrounding skin was pinkening, blossoming into a similar palette. I kept my nose from touching her, not giving her any direct attention, not yet anyways.

Instead, after pulling the flexible fabric down to her knees, I kissed upwards, targeting her mid-way up her thigh, not even close to her lovely heat. I continued on, teasing and experimenting with her sensitivity, moving ever closer, reaching inner thigh, closer, until switching to her other leg, letting my nose almost barely touch her when I went across. I of course exhale through my nostrils, a shadow of what my real touch could do to her. She whined at that cruelty, but I knew it would make my final touch all the more worth it. I kissed downwards, persisting, until cycling back up. This time though, when I reached the top, I brought my lips to only inches above her folds, chin daringly close to a livid heat. The musk, sweat, and light sweetness filled my senses, invigorating me in my desire to please her. Though gentle, that first kiss was almost electric, sending a shock of feeling that forced desperation into her gasping voice. In one final descent, I hovered my face just over that radiance, letting her feel my exhales, warm blowing air tickling her wetness. It was terribly greedy, as I relished the lovely smells my inhales gave me.

“Stop teasing me you little jerk.” she muttered, voice hardly aggressive, more desperate than anything else. 

“You look absolutely amazing from down here, bee. Your pussy looks beautiful.”

“God I love you, please eat me out?”

She tried to move my head towards that welcoming mess, pulling my mouth ever closer. I complied, doing as my sister desired. 

I gave a slow, experimental lick, letting my tongue travel from the middle to the top. When I reached her clit, I twirled it with my tip, flexing my tongue, letting the sides of my flexible muscle shift and push the little bead. My lips rapidly closed in, sealing, and sucking and kissing, hard. She ground my face into her body in response, grabbing me by the scalp and forcing me in, cooing in delight and thrusting her hips out to get every ounce of pressure she could into her. I did my best to keep my eyes peering up, watching the passion both flex and loosen her body. Her mouth was hanging idly and open, gasping lips letting out those sweet little sounds I so adored.

“God Eric, that’s so lovely.” 

I hummed in response, letting my delight in tasting my sister speak for itself.

“You look so perfect on your knees,” she whispered, lidded eyes staring blissfully. Her fingers clutched my hair and found little grip in the short strands. Needless to say, she didn’t need to force me in further; I was all too willing to give her my all.

“You’re so good, I love this.”

This wasn’t the first time I’d eaten her out; we’d spent many hours doing exactly this, before we’d become ready to have actual sex. I was certainly not a natural. Together, we’d learned, and were still learning. Everything in me made me want to make her feel that same pleasure she gave me when she went down on me, or when she stroked me off, or when she simply held my hand. I’d grown accustomed to her form, knowing just the right ways to empty her breath into heartfelt moans.

I brought my tongue down again, giving her clit a break and exploring elsewhere. Her entrance was leaking, divinely open, and I couldn’t help but poke at it, letting the sweat and musky taste coat my tongue. I forced in the flexible organ as far as I could reach it, toying with her hole before sliding back up, licking between her labia and her puffy mound. After giving both sides of her the same treatment, I returned to her entrance, then traveled back up to her clit again, and stayed there, suckling and forcing her to fill the house with her moans.

In between her staggered songs of pleasure, she mumbled something about using my fingers. Normally I’d wait a bit before doing that plus tongue, but her impatience was making itself known. And so I complied, sliding a hand to her entrance, gently prodding along, letting her know I was there. I pushed in, only my middle finger for now, ever so slowly creeping into her as I continued to tongue her clit. 

“Another,” she murmured. I took a mouth break.

“Excited today, hm?” I placed a light kiss on her clit.

“Just the heat. Do it.” she seemed abashed, more so than usual when I ate her out. I decided to prod her clit with my tongue instead of prodding her mind with questions. Later would be the time for questions, now was the time for her.

Another finger, this time my ring finger, went inside, joining my middle finger. She stifled a moan at the penetration and the subsequent slide into her. Her hold in my scalp tightened, and she let out a choked exhale of pleasure. While gently and purposefully tonguing out her clit, I slid my fingers up into her, then dragged them, hard, against the spongy, sensitive textures, making sure that every part of her depths felt their presence. My hand was soaked in her arousal, and the smell provoked a heat in me that overpowered any fierce ray the sun could have shone. Knowing it’d make things easier later, I pulled my finger out of her and used both hands to hoist her on the counter, pushing her up and getting her seated by the sink. She let out a disappointed grumble at losing my attention, but her delight rapidly returned as I got back to work without delay.

“F-faster, baby.” She stammered out, grasp in my hair tight. I increased the pace of my hand, letting my finger shoot high, up, and as deep as I could reach, all the while pressing down on her walls on the descent. Squelching and wet sounds filled the echoey kitchen, and they were rapidly followed by my sister’s escalating moans. Her hips bucked into my face, trying to accelerate the passing of each knuckle in and out of her body

“Fucking don’t stop.” She groaned out, desperate.

I kept going, hand muscles sore but without a care at all for my pain, only for her pleasure. Noelle was close, and I’d do anything to get her to the edge and very well over it. And finally, with my mouth firmly secured to her, sucking while my tongue roughly twirled and massaged her clit, her muscles clenched around my fingers and she reached her peak, cumming with her brother’s face in between her thighs. 

She threw her head back, and for a few seconds she was entirely silent, body quivering and shaking in a breath absent swell. Below, her muscles spasmed, and her grip pushing me into her frame was impossible to push against (not that I would have tried). The squirting began, a sweet flow of hot that flooded around my lips, some running into my mouth, most running down my shirt, dripping through the fabric and soaking my cock.

The first sounds that broke from her lips were light squeaks, before shaky breaths released unsteady yet powerful moans. Even while she came, I continued my work below, not relenting for a second. It came to the point where the wall behind her was all that was supporting her quaking form, and I kept her blubbering and faltering frame pinned with my head and hand, letting her cum flow and her body release. Minor aftershocks followed, but neither of us would last forever.

Slowly, I had to stop, and as the seconds passed, my rapid pumping became weaker, just as her moans faltered into whimpers, then heated breaths. My fingers stayed inside, but I stopped moving them, letting them stay still, lightly fluttering them back and forth. All along my hand I ached, but the flushed cheeks and dilated eyes that watched from above made it all worth it. Her fingers gently sifted through my hair, stroking me softly. My lips left her clit, ending the suckling. I repositioned lower, fastening my mouth around her entrance, and gently wiping away her arousal and what remained of her cum. Both of our eyes stayed locked together, both with messy hair, messy minds, but love distinctly between us. 

Slowly, the hand that held my hair slid down to my chin, and she brought me up. I separated my lips from her with a distinct pop, and she groaned at the sensitivity, before I sealed her open mouth with a kiss. It was soft, slow, sensual; containing as much passion as the last 10 minutes, yet with a fraction of the speed and violence. She tasted herself on me, cleaning my lips of her cum, and I pulled her closer, grabbing her nude waist. Even with the disturbing heat filling the air, I’d never felt more comfortable, holding her with aching knees, aching fingers, and an aching tongue. Her lips left mine, our kiss finally broken, and she rested her head against my brow, while tracing patterns in my back with her fingers.

“You’re precious,” she croaked. Her voice was hoarse, and I couldn’t help but laugh. She choked, and joined me, a crooked giggle that flushed up my insides in a flurry before she brought us back together for another soft kiss.

“Mhmm,” I hummed back, and then passed her the water bottle. Gratefully, she took it, taking a long and hard chug of the cool water. Sweat was collecting on her neck, sticking her hair to the slippery skin. My own body had likewise responded to the heat, and I could feel its attempts to cool itself dripping down arm and leg. Her cheeks were lovely and flush, a clear blotch even against her olive skin. She looked at me when she had her fill, catching me watching, and instead of just giving the bottle to me, she placed it below my lips, tipping the rim into my mouth.

“Tap me when.” 

I drank and gave her her own opportunity to watch me, carefully swallowing as she gently adjusted the flow for me. I tapped her thigh, and she removed the bottle, screwing it shut and putting it to the side. We kissed again, lips now cool and the both of us hydrated, though otherwise still dreadfully hot. The kisses ended quickly, and we settled into a hug. simply content to hold one another.

We stayed like that, absent of speech or thought, enjoying our togetherness. The minutes passed. Something, though, interrupted my aimless wondering. Slowly, I felt her right hand shift, sliding down my back and around my thigh. It settled around a part of me that’d been stuck hard since she’d decorated my face with her cum. 

“I’d really like you to fuck me, Eric.” She whispered, apparently not yet sated. Her lithe fingers circled my cockhead, slowly playing with the red crown.

I laughed, something light and free and hardly loud enough to shake my body. I couldn’t help it; I was happy, though surprised at her crass words. She met my reaction with a giggle of her own, flashing me a radiant smile.

“I want to ride you, baby. Sofa?” She clarified while coaxing a slow drop of precum out of me.

“I’d carry you, but my knees are dead.”

“Let’s walk together then, hm? Help me down?”

I did as she asked, and slowly pulled her by the waist. Unfortunately for my cock, she stopped stroking it. Fortunately for my heart, she took hold of my forearms, cutely trusting me to lead her off the hard material. Her legs easily found the ground, though it was a little slippery from her cum. I kept her steady, listening as her little toes padded on the wet floor. 

“Oops,” she mumbled, blushing at her mess. I kissed her lips again and handed her a towel. We quickly wiped down our feet, and when we were both done, I took her hands in mine, and closed in on her, kissing her. She ground up against me, letting her still clothed belly massage my shaft. It was time for all the clothes to go. My hands traveled under her tank top, and she enthusiastically helped me take off the last bit of flimsy fabric before she worked my own shirt of me. Her pony tail had come loose, and her shoulder length hair complimented that face I so adored. A moment of just admiring each other passed, flustered cheeks and lustful eyes staring at equally attractive chest and waist. That ended quick; we were on each other again within seconds, grabbing and desperate as if we’d only just found each other after years of separation.

Somehow, we made it to the couch, the both of us totally nude. She pushed me on the firm cushions, my butt landing, my spine meeting the back rest and my breath leaving me in an oof. To that, she gave me giggles, before climbing on top of me and straddling me. Her spread legs traveled up mine, knees reaching above my waist, butt landing up to my thigh. The couch wasn’t very wide, so her feet hung off the edge of cushion. She nestled her cleft right against my cock, pinning my pained hardness between her soaked folds and my toned belly. Slowly, she rose up, grabbing my shaft with one hand to bring it up to her.

“Do you want your sister to ride you, Eric?” she teased, though she was struggling to compose herself as she played with my cock. Her grasp rubbed it against her entrance, then pushing it forward to grind my tip against her clit. I didn’t answer, mind clouded and distracted by the attention and wetness she was already giving me. Not that I was alone in that regard; her voice was unsteady, clear that just the feeling of my hardness grinding against her arousal was pleasure enough to affect her.

“Want your twin sister to drain your balls with her pussy? Is that what you want, baby?” 

“Yes, I want it..” I murmured out, straining to push my hips higher, hands tense on her knees. She expected it, and rose away, smiling coquettishly at my lust.

“You want what?”

What a tease.

“I want my twin sister to fuck herself on my cock.”

“Perfect,” She practically moaned that word, finally lining me up, nestling my cockhead right against the constant heat of her entrance before lowering herself. I watched.

Her entrance stretched around my impending shape, easily giving passage to a familiar and very welcome guest. My cockhead quickly disappeared, red crown swallowed greedily by her impatient descent. The gradually filling pleasure pushed an elongated moan out of her, eyes closed and mouth agape in distracted delight. It felt extraordinary, a wonderful bliss that continued as I traveled higher and higher into her. Pops and sparks of pleasure shook through, jutting into me and through my core. Within, all was surrounded and enmeshed by a thick and soaking warmth; dripping and heating and clenching and titillating every nerve that dwelled in me. The rest of my shaft was readily engulfed, only slowing down at the end of my length, where I got wider at the base, only stopping once I was truly, completely inside her, when her split mounds kissed my base and our trimmed pubes tickled wet skin. Her drawn out moan ended when she finally took all of me, when her butt touched my thigh and she brought her mouth down to mine, sealing our sounds of ecstasy together.

I interrupted our kissing, and she went for my neck, sending shivers down my spine with her sucks and nibbles.

“You’re so tight, bee.”

“Can’t help it baby, you’re fuckin big.” Our lips rejoined, tongues intertwining and fighting for control.

She circled her waist, gently grinding and stirring me inside her, sending more of those mind melting sparks into my core. I felt myself throb inside her, expanding and embracing further the slick walls that surrounded. From the way she clutched me and moaned into my mouth, she must have felt the same. She slid back up, eyes staring right into mine. Her hands were on the sides

“God, your cock feels amazing.” She emphasized her words with more grinding, lightly twisting and shifting her hips with my shaft buried in her. Her breasts shook as she swayed her body, hair dragging and gasps arising, entire body involved in our passion.

“You look so fucking hot, bee. So fucking pretty.”

“I’m going to fuck the daylights out of you, baby.”

“I’ll love every second of it. I love you, bee.”

“I love you too, baby, so much.” She’d started forcing her tongue into my mouth by the time she’d said the last two words, so I wasn’t quite sure what she’d said exactly. We both moaned into each other as she shifted her hips upwards, pulling and sliding the surface of my shaft, making the hard ridge of my cockhead drag against the walls of her insides. She didn’t pull out far; getting me about halfway exposed to the hot air before plunging back down, firmly planting her ass on my thigh and sticking my cock into her depths. The same motion was repeated multiple times; minor ascents and descents, kissing me all the while. 

After several moments, she ended our kissing, and we focused only on the sex. Not leaning down meant she could get a better angle and she wouldn’t need to worry about head butting me when she wanted to go faster. And go faster she did. Moaning all the while, she sped up, not only angling her hips more, but also bouncing with her knees, bobbing up and down and landing with a wet and slippery ferocity. The room was full of our echoey fucking, mutual songs of ecstasy seeping from the two of us with the sliding and smacking of our skin laying the beat. 

“You’re so wet, so tight.”

“Only for you baby, god I love when you throb.” She answered back. Unconsciously, I throbbed right then, and her delighted giggle quickly morphed into a back arching moan. I doubled down and pushed upwards, raising my hip into her and forcing a gasp from her lungs. Biting her lip, she looked down with heated eyes and sped up her efforts, shaking the springy couch.

More than once per second, she moved my shaft through almost the entirety of her embrace, enveloping me from cockhead to base with fluid, practiced movements. She was working hard for this; her hair was disheveled, sticking to neck and flying about; there was sweat glistening on her body, adding a sheen to her olive skin; and hard gasps flew out of her toned frame, sending her generous bust bobbing in the air. I grabbed a hanging breast, and she gasped, a sound out of rhythm with her thrusting. She smiled at me, open mouth bending at the sides to signal her appreciation.

“Feels… so good, baby. Fuck the heat, I could fuck you forever.” Her voice was high, mixed within desperate breaths and quickly replaced by her frequent moans. I throbbed at her words, and to her delight pinched her nipple, fingers lightly rubbing at the hardened skin. She was wet from sweat, and it was clear even on her breast. I was surely the same, I could feel the mess all over my body.

“Yes baby, yes. Fuck your brother’s cock. You’re so perfect, love.” I spurred her on, though I could feel in myself that I was getting closer to the edge. “I’m almost there, I’m gonna cum so hard in you.” Her moans deepened with those words, and I could feel her almost going faster, eagerly shaping herself around my shaft. I thrusted up into her, meeting her descents with my own force, powering in and out of her.

“I’m so close too. I want you to cum in me. Cum in your sister, baby, please.” She grabbed the hand that I’d secured on her waist and interlaced my fingers into it. Her other hand went to her occupied breast, and she did the same there too. Those brilliantly piercing eyes were lidded, staring directly into mine from atop her quivering and bouncing form. Our eye contact would only end when the pleasure was too much, when eyes simply had to close, or heads had to tense away from the shock. Her jaw was loose and open in a constant barrage of sound, though I was much the same. We were connected, gazes locked together, bodies deathly hot together, hands intertwined and sex constant and passionate. And so we stayed, as I felt her second orgasm of the day start to flow out. 

“Oh fuck Eric, I’m cumming baby, oh fucking god.”

She rode it on, continuing to urge herself hard and steadfast into a heart stopping climax. Animalistic and driven by instinct more than thought, she enveloped me again and again, my cockhead sliding deep into her and dragging along every inch of her pulsating warmth. The rest of her body seized up, hands clutching mine ferociously and voice quaking and begging my name, babbling curses. I wanted to add to her vocal pleasure, but I was losing my focus. Within her depths, her walls tightened, and there was nothing I could do not to join her, cumming deep into her wild form. 

The pleasure of my climax was incomparable to the steady sparks and shots of ecstasy that came before. Like underwater explosions, muted and rippling out from my core, I felt every single spurt as I emptied my balls into her, my sister, who was desperately holding on to my hands as she rode her orgasm on my cum pumping cock. I painted her insides white, my mess traveling the entire length of her clenching warmth and spilling out her entrance as she pumped and swirled my mess with her bouncing. It leaked out from her lower lips, spilling over my balls, and mixing with the arousal that already decorated both of our thighs. The pulsing tightness contested with the slick and slippery movements, straining our motions but nonetheless pulling every drop of my seed out and flowing within her quivering insides. Both of us were lost in our bodies, slaves to the mind shattering consequences of our affair. 

When the last spurt of my cum shot out of me, I was hardly conscious, not even noticing that she’d laid down on me. Sweat covered our skin, and our only movements were the rising and falling of both of our chests, panting and dry mouths desperate for oxygen. 

Slowly, heavy breaths became silent rumblings, before both our bodies stilled, stuck in a disturbingly hot and moist embrace, yet still more comfortable than we could have imagined. I could almost feel the soft pull of sleep take me away, before she spoke, gentle voice soft on my ear.

“I love you,” she whispered. Those words rendered me, exploding my heart into a ball of fluff and feathers, every particle falling and tickling my chest as they fell and settled. 

“I love you too,” I croaked, dry voice raspy. It sounded more like sanding wood than speaking, but it made her giggle, which brought only happiness to my core. I wrapped my arms around her, and she nestled into my embrace, snuggled and ignorant to the biting heat. I’d never felt safer, never felt more loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first story, first time writing a girl too 😊 There’s more to this that I have yet to post, but this was getting really long for me and I wanted to get it out, so the ending’s a bit rushed. Following was supposed to be a cleanup blowjob, and a standing round in the shower, either butt stuff or more PIV sex. Might rewrite it from the sister’s perspective? Originally was just going to be continuation from the guy’s point of view, but sister’s POV could be really fun! Personally I’m a little disappointed with the dirty talk, so I’ll work on that more for sure!
> 
> Or maybe I can write some type of girl on girl thing? Really want to practice my girl POV skills, plus cunnilingus and fingering, so I might do like two sisters getting comfortable with each other after a super elegant dance/event (because who doesn’t like getting really pretty and sexy in formal wear and then stripping it off for your boo?). Plus lesbian sisters are just cute. Let me know if that sounds interesting, and let me know what you wish was different in this piece! Stay safe and have fun out there, and I’d love for advice on how to write sexy female-receiving-oral and fingering, plus anything else ya got for me. Peace, god bless, and be well!


	2. Blowjob on the couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blowjob on the couch. This chapter is short because I felt like getting this bit of writing out now, tho it was really supposed to be combined with what Ch3 is gonna be. Ch3 will be the last, [spoiler] it will involve butthole.

Noelle stirred on top of me, her heat and uncomfortable sweatiness pulling me out of my daze. I’d almost fallen asleep. I felt my cum drip on me as she lifted me out, my softened shaft then hanging lonely between my legs. The summer air was still ever present, and the closeness of her body, combined with the action earlier, made for an uneasy fever of warmth. Her movements were an almost relieving departure from that unbearable heat, but still, any distance between us wasn’t worth it. She stood up, shakily, steadying herself on the couch before getting upright in front of me, the full glory of her lovely body revealed. She practically glistened with sweat, though it made her curves ever more radiant, perhaps even defining them better. Almost aligned with my eyes, her lower lips were dripping, a messy slick of cum covering a pink softness.

“Look what you did baby.” She whispered, practically moaning at the white mess that was slowly dripping out of her and on to her thighs. I spared a moment to look at her face. Her cheeks were flushed red, sex hair and bed eyes aglow with lust. She still wasn’t sated? I could only imagine what had gotten into her, I was practically dead.

Slowly, she turned around and bent over, distracting all my attention from her top as she revealed the bony ridge of her spine, leading to the plump ovals of her butt. Her hips weren’t particularly wide, but her toned cheeks were comfortably cute and undeniably sexy. Little dimples lay below her back, and her hanging cheeks had a mesmerizing momentum to them as she moved. After finding her balance, she bent her feet inward, and exposed her leaking lips from behind.

“I love when you fill me up like that.” Her hands came around and spread her lips apart, fingers pulling at her soft skin. The warm and wet pinkness was spoiled by a dripping mess of white, and almost to punctuate her words, a healthy glob starting slinking out, stretching in its viscosity before leaving her and hitting the hard ground with a splat. Even more mess to clean before mom got home, but it was worth it. 

“You’re unbelievable.“ I croaked. 

She giggled and pushed off the coffee table, plopping right down on my thighs. The meeting of our warm bodies produced a splattering sound as my cum, her arousal, and our sweat met between our skin. 

“Round two?” She teased, before grinding her rear against my measly depleted cock, tickling the overly sensitive tip. I cringed partially from pleasure, but also from discomfort.

“In a few minutes bee, you really worked me out.”

All she did was giggle again, giddy in a post cum high. She stopped, both to my mixed relief and disappointment, and slid off of me again. Except this time, she got to her knees, and pulled me closer to the edge of the couch. I couldn’t really resist, nor did I want to, so I shuffled forward and spread my legs, realizing what she had in mind.

“How about this instead?” She brought her head down, quickly licking her lips. Her hot breath tickled the wetness that decorated every bit of my sensitive cock, some mix of both our cum, her inner arousal and our sweat.

“I think I owe you something after what happened in the kitchen baby.” While maintaining eye contact, she bit her lip and winked, intentions pretty clear.

“Not at all b-“ She cut off my sentence by sliding her lips over my tip, kissing the red crown, and sucking gently in a practiced movement. Uneasy though oh so powerful pulses of pleasure coursed through my shaft, and she stared right into my eyes, a determined and unquenched hunger within. Before I could say a word, she stifled yet another of my breaths by sucking harder, then using her tongue to poke at the hole where my cum had so readily flown through. Her tongue slid down the underside of my tip, and she started lowering down.

The pleasant and clean wetness of her mouth enveloped the slippery mess of my dick, sending my muscles tightening and my waist wavering. I could feel the breath slowly leave her nose, flowing over my wet shaft until she reached my base, the entirety of my soft shape hidden within her cheeks. When fully hard, I could easily reach well into her throat, but the whole shaft comfortably fit inside now, the tip only sliding over the back of her tongue. Speaking of which, the flexible thing was squirming within, swiping at the mess that covered my skin while she sucked away at me. From the look in her eyes, she was delighting in every second of it, and a confirming moan rose out of her. I wasn’t completely hard, but the cruel stimulation was quickly urging me back into fullness.

“God baby, you’re so good at this.”

Her kiss left my base, tightly held lips pulling my cock to attention. Inch by inch, she revealed a cleaned shaft, slippery now only from spit. The hot pressure traveled upwards before she stopped again at my tip, throbbing within her smile. With a pop, she removed herself from my red tip and took the bouncing shape in hand. The familiar grip fastened tightly, and she continued working me while she licked her lips, clearing them of the sheen they’d accumulated during her venture below.

“I love feeling you get hard in my mouth.” She professed, eyes glazed in a fit of lust.

“You’re so good at it.”

“Good at what baby?”

“Sucking your brother’s cock.”

She beamed at those words and let get of my length. Still floppy, it was one or two inches short of full size. It swayed, until she settled it over her face, nestling her nose against the base of my shaft. She latched her mouth around my balls, and sucked, tongue lapping out and cleaning the mess that stained them. I shivered, and my cock throbbed, raising slightly before resting down again, in a straight line leading from her nose to her forehead. Those brilliant eyes stared at me from around it, my cock almost certainly filling the middle of her sight. Precum dripped from the tip, sliding on to her and getting in her hair. With one final slurp and pop, she separated from my balls, panting with a string of saliva trailing along.

“I love how yo- how we taste,” she breathed out, before diving back in, sucking, and kissing and lapping with her textured tongue. Her hand kept its pumping, slowly coaxing out throbs and drops of precum as she mouthed away below.

“You’re so kinky bee, so perfect.” I muttered. “My lovely little cocksucker, you’re so lovely, Elle.” My voice was faint, but she heard every word, swallowing them up like she swallowed up our mess. She responded with a moan, a buzz that traveled through my balls, chilling me, and making my breath catch. Not finding any more to clean, she explored elsewhere, tongue stroking the area between my thigh and my cock, lapping up and sponging any stray catches of our cum. 

I drifted a hand down, carefully helping the hair out of her face while she reveled in our mess. Her hand continued pumping away, a constant though slow movement that served as an unending source of back arching pleasure. I noticed her other hand was occupied, somewhere in her lap. At some point, she’d started touching herself, and this was confirmed by the moans and gasps that she and I mirrored. 

“Are you touching yourself to how we taste, bee?”

“Yeth baby.” She moaned back, mid lick.

“Doth it tathte nithe?” I teased.

She stopped and gave me a glare, but her blushed cheeks quickly rose into a smile. 

“Yeth, you thit-head.”

She resumed what she was doing. Her tongue ran through my pubes, collecting cum through the short hair, all over, leaving not a single drop behind. I kept her hair out of her face and did my best to look appreciative, eyes and mouth liberal with my pleasure. 

My cock was still fully hard of course, not only because of her steady pumping, not just because of the way she desired and lusted after our sex, after all the mess we’d left behind. She was comfortable doing what she truly wanted, comfortable being herself and loving me and our relationship in the way she wanted. It was hot to see her lick me, hotter to feel it, but it meant more to me that she felt safe with me, safe enough to reveal herself. My shape throbbed at that, giving her grip on my cock another drop of precum to lube her work.

“Do you like tasting your brother’s sweat and cum?” I asked, though I knew the answer. This time, she stopped licking to talk, though her hand stayed occupied.

“I do baby. It’s so, so fucking hot. I want to lick you clean.”

“You’re too good baby, you’re going to make me cum again.”

Her eyes sparkled at that.

“I haven’t really been giving your actual cock much attention, hm?” She looked down, pensively, in a mock consideration. 

Slowly, she stilled her pumping and fastened her lips back to the tip of my cock. The air was hot enough that there wasn’t much difference between the heat of her mouth and the air, but the texture was electrifying. Wet and plush, though delicate. Different from the soft pressure of her fingers, less dexterous, yet somehow better. Her tongue returned and swiped along my tip just as she sucked. Those lovely lips descended more, enveloping my tip, and surrounding my glans in the darkness of her mouth. The tongue’s tip played just on the underside of my cockhead, slowly moving up to my cockhole and then back down.

“Fuck, that feels amazing!” I groaned, body jerking. 

The steady grip on the base of my shaft, along with a knowledge of how my body reacted meant my cock moved no further in or out as I struggled. She kept sucking, looking right into my eyes as she ruined me. I was still sensitive there, and she was fully aware. Her own moans were still occurring of course, out of sequence with mine as she pleasured herself. I could hear the wet sounds below, though my focus was almost entirely on what she was doing above. My climax was growing closer and closer to the edge before suddenly, she stopped with a pop. 

Both of us were panting, no words; red faces and desperate eyes were all we needed to know what the other thought. She blinked several times before licking her lips and diving back in. The wet embrace returned, sucking hard on my tip, though the pressure weakened as she chose to travel further this time. I groaned as she descended, feeling my cockhead glide over her tongue, the rest of my shaft skimming on by. She kept a tight hold, cheeks depressed inward as she kept on sucking, never giving my shape a moment of insensitivity when inside her. I felt my tip hit her throat, stuck, until she wiggled herself further, suppressing a choke as my form slipped further and further within. 

It wasn’t long until she was kissing my base, lips stretched around the bottom of my shaft as my entirety lay within her. Occasionally, she’d shudder, suppressing heaves and chokes from the alien presence wedged in her throat. Every time she did, the tightness would dilate, altering and shifting on the surface of my cock. She blinked away tears, though the moans buzzing through the entirety of my shape told me she was still very much so enjoying herself. She kept me in as long as she could, before quickly she began sliding me out. The pressure of her throat trailed over my cockhead, crackles of pleasure dancing and swirling out of me as she emptied herself of me. Quickly I was exposed back to the air, and I watched her recover from her dive, looking into her wet and loving eyes while she panted with her tongue drooping out. I was silent, though my fingers stroked through her hair and went down to cup her cheek. She nuzzled into my hand and her lips parted in a soft moan as she kept on playing with herself.

Her mouth returned to my cock, quickly taking me back in. This time, she bobbed on the upper half of my shaft, letting me enter just the start of her throat before pushing her lips up to my tip. I could feel her tongue sliding along my shape, swirling, and tasting my surface as she worked me in and out. Her hand took hold of my shaft and would work up and down with her lips to pull my cock along with her mouth.

“I’m going to cum soon baby.” 

She moaned in response, and settled back at the top of my tip, returning to her original position. She sucked, hard, pressure tight around my cock head. Her hand pumped furiously, touching against her mouth, and sliding all the way back down my cock. The feeling rose far faster than I expected, and momentarily I tried to subdue it, clenching my muscles in desperation, but it was no help. A faint numbing, before the first explosion of my orgasm shot out of my balls and into her mouth. I was struck in a daze of bliss as each subsequent shot filled up her mouth. Somewhere, I could hear her moaning, though her sucking never stilled, draining my balls of every shot of drop of cum they had to offer. When the flow stopped and I collapsed backwards, she eased her pressure, though kept her mouth secured for any stray drops and her hand working anything that it could out of my body. Pulse after pulse of my ecstasy was rapidly swallowed down her eager throat. Knowing how sensitive I’d be, she stopped almost in cue as the last glows of my orgasm faded away.

Sitting still and panting with my eyes closed, seconds passed, maybe minutes. I could feel her head resting on my thigh. Her hair tickled my skin, breathing lightly winding about, and she was absently playing with my cock. She avoided the tip, though her fingertips poked, and bent, and played with whatever she found interest in. Quiet, pleasant moans meant she hadn’t stopped using her hand down below; she was still horny it seemed. I opened my eyes and quickly, she perked up.

“Baby!” she chirped, a delighted smile on her face. “How are you feeling?”

I cleared my throat, giving myself a moment to remind the talking parts of my brain how to function.

“Recovering after what you just did.” 

She giggled and used her nearest hand to hold mine. It was still wet, slippery with her spit and whatever else had still been covering my cock. I helped her up, and she gingerly stood, wincing at her tired knees. Her hand that had been hidden below for so long, separated from between her thighs to keep her balance, giving me a perfect view within. She was positively soaked, folds and lips a mess from my earlier creampie and from her constant masturbating.

“It’s rude to stare.” She chided, though the words were meaningless.

“You’re insatiable.”

Shakily, I stood up next to her, and we met in a wet embrace. We kissed, and I could taste every object of her obsession for the past however long she’d been down there. My hands found her waist, gently bringing her soaked thighs against mine. My soft cock, which had several minutes before getting ready again, nestled within the heated wetness. I separated and spoke quickly.

“Water break, then I have an idea.” I said, before slipping my lips back against hers.

Her response was little more than an affirming moan into my mouth.


	3. A distracted detour into the kitchen

Our slow kiss quickly fell into something far more ravenous. I took hold of her waist, clinging to her tightly in a greedy grapple for her flesh. My other hand went down, immediately soaked by the inextinguishable hotness that leaked from her folds. She moaned as my fingers explored, titillating breaths that answered to every push and touch. I swallowed every sound, my mouth glued to hers as our tongues engaged in an unending tangle, as our lips touched and as our fingers wandered. One hand held me by the nape, the other traveled to my thigh, begging for a hardened shaft, and to our delight found an erection reformed.

In a similar fashion as to how we’d gone from the kitchen to the couch, we went from the couch to the kitchen, slowly moving while we tasted and touched with nothing in mind but our primal hunger, a revived desire to fuck like crazy.

As much as I wanted to continue, it was still dreadfully hot, and staying hydrated is important - especially during sex! To her pouting displeasure, I released her from my hold, and we separated, both of us panting with lips agape and yearning for a return. Impatiently, I refilled the bottle while holding the sink lever. Before the water had completely filled up the blue container, her touch returned as she hugged me from behind, and she met the back of my neck with her mouth.

“I love how your body feels.” Her voice was faint, delicate, hardly audible over the sound of the sink. It was as much a liquid as the water was, flowing and dynamic, though far warmer and much more salient in my mind. She punctuated her sentence with even weaker kisses, placed at the very top of my spine, slowly traveling up to my ears. Each was soft, delicate even, though they made another part of me contrastingly hard. 

The warm weight of her toned body pressed against me as she leaned on the tip of her toes, sliding upwards as she tried to get access to my ear. Her firm breasts were part of that warmth, aroused nipples and plush flesh flattening against my skin. A wandering hand circled around my inner thigh, incessantly interested in instilling incestual intentions. Before I knew it, her breath had met my ear lobe, and my eyes closed in baited anticipation.

“The way you tense up when you cum, feeling you shake and shudder, all the ways you move. It’s just lovely baby. You’re so sexy.” Paired with yet another kiss, this time her mouth closed around my ear lobe, gently sucking, then lightly pinching with her teeth. It was miles behind any sort of pain, yet still her pressure sent a tense wave of shivers down my spine. At the same time, I could practically feel my face blush up from the compliment. It felt validating to be appreciated, amazing to be loved and yearned for. Her fingers left the surface of my thigh and fastened around the base of my shaft. The encirclement traveled oh so slowly up my length, stroking gently across it. My voice hitched as I sighed, more of an offbeat moan than any sort of word. I settled into her sultry embrace, mind absent to all thought but of her.

She kept kissing me, and her grip tightened around my cock. Also active, her other hand traveled down my shoulder, gently stroking the length of my arm, running over dark hair and covered vein. Fingers secured around my wrist, then my palm, then over my own fingers, wedged between my grip and the bottle. She spoke again, this time with less seduction and more smile.

“The water, baby.”

Momentarily, I was confused, until I opened my eyes and quickly realized I’d let the water overflow over the top of the bottle. Some part of me had ignored the cool feeling running over my fingers. I shut off the flow, and we were left in the near silence of the kitchen. She gently replaced my hand around the bottle and brought it up. Just as we’d done almost an hour before, she pushed the tip to my lips, and when I’d finished, she angled it away.

She stayed behind me as she drank, and I listened, enamored with the sound though denied the sight as she nourished the body I loved. My ears were keen to all, and I felt every swallow against my back. Her hand by now had left my shaft, though it stayed firm on my thigh. Quickly, she finished and placed the bottle on the counter. I turned around. Nothing could have prevented me from wanting a kiss afterwards, which she just as greedily accepted from me. Her lips sheened with cold water, though that certainly didn’t make them any less welcoming. Once more, we tangled together, only making space to let our hands explore below.

I brought my touch back to her clit, dipping above warm puffiness and wet smoothness. While I rhythmically played with her sensitive bead, she likewise took my cock, pumping out the final, last few drops of precum from my shaft. Whatever she got out of me after this would almost certainly be my last shot of the day. I fully intended to make it memorable. With one hand below and the other on her back, I swapped us around and pinned her to the counter. She moaned desperately in my mouth, one hand joining mine in our attempt at angling my tip into her.

My first try at moving forward failed, red cockhead dodging her entrance and slipping up the entirety of her cleft. Our kissing paused as we coordinated together, momentarily stopping for the greater good. Her soft hands took hold of the top of my length, and I held the base. She looked at me, and I looked at her. We stared into eyes that spoke the same words, of love, lust, and a desperate fervor. Almost crazed eyes that radiated need, wide and frozen above flushed cheeks and below sweating brows.

I pushed forward, and for the second time today, buried myself in my sister’s pussy. She moaned, a delightful candor to our sex, and I met her sound with my own. Her warm tightness spread over my cock, hot wetness covering me and greedily accepting every inch. That lovely, unforgettable pressure clenched my shaft all the way down the base, both of our bodies meeting in a wet slip as I hilted myself in her. She clutched my shoulders, desperately holding on as we melded together, one union of brother and sister, two fools who were horribly sweaty but desperately in love.

I took her ass in my hands, and lifted, pulling her up and high. She let out an excited yelp, and wrapped her legs around my waist, securing herself to my body. Her arms held my shoulders, while mine supported from below. We began fucking; I started lifting her up and down, and she moved her hips, rocking herself against my hold, working me in and out. My cockhead ground against her inner walls, pushing first against her body before driving upwards. Her gasps and moans came frequently, petite body relishing every second of our fuck. Every entry and exit felt extraordinary, though I remained consistent in my movement, or at least tried to. If our earlier sex had been of passion, of emotion and proximity, this time, we were only concerned with sating our lust. I started thrusting faster, craving the pressure, the heat, the shaking of her body as I drilled into her.

“Don’t st- stop, please baby.” she mumbled out, hardly getting out the words between the pleasure. Her head leaned backward, moans filling out the whole room, and likely the building too. She desperately held on to my body with her arms, body quaking and riding. Sweat made our bodies slick, though there was no way I was dropping her. My fingers dug into her skin, firm and resolute to the point where bruising was likely. Her breasts were bouncing with every movement, though they weren’t my focus. My attention was still lasered on her face, watching lolling lidded eyes, plush parted lips, wild whipping hair and rosy rubicund cheeks.

I groaned some vague affirmative at her request, unable to properly voice my own thoughts, though I kept the same rhythm. Not only because of the pleasure; this was a serious goddamn arm workout, but every hiccup in her voice and every shudder in her quivering warmth made it worth it. Her legs were almost loose around my waist, and all that kept her bouncing on my cock were her arms around my shoulders, her gyrating hips, and my hands lifting her ass. That pain in my muscles was part of what prevented me from cumming; I was saved by a constant concentration on making sure that the path I’d set my sister down would certainly lead to her pleasure, that there’d be no stopping before she got what she needed. And get her what she needed I did.

Desperation climbed with ecstasy, and in that dreamy daze of lust seized and rendered, her hold on me secured itself in her climax. No longer loose or looking into my eyes, her head dug into my shoulder, and her arms wrapped around me tightly. Every shake in her voice or quake in her body rippled into me. Her legs grew fiercely strong around my waist, and I felt every pulse and wave of her climax inside her, every quiver and shiver encircling as she came on my cock.

It was a miracle that I didn’t follow her plunge, and I could hardly keep pumping into her as her iron grip fastened her toned body around me. As the seconds passed, her movements stilled, her hold weakened, and her moans became mewls became coos became breaths, body lightly settling between counter and me. I had to pin her to the hard surface since I literally could not hold her any longer. Pain was arching through my arms, though the pleasure that had exploded out of her made it all worth it.

In one last effort, I lifted her up and seated her on the edge of the counter, sliding myself out of her and resting her on the granite. Her arms stayed secured around my shoulders, and her breath was heavy on my skin. Softly, she kissed my shoulder, several times leading up my skin, and nuzzled her nose into the side of my neck. Her lips reached my ears, and she spoke warmth: soft and tired, though deeply content.

“Did you finish?” she whispered. I responded with truth and with equal tone.

“Not yet, but that’s fine.”

“I need you to finish in me love, one last time, hard. Everything okay, baby?” Another kiss, light lips on sensitive ears.

“Yes bee, everything’s fine. You’re perfect. Can you bend over the counter? My arms are killing me.”

“Of course baby.”

We reconfigured; I stood back, and she slid around, using her arms to keep herself steady as she gently eased herself on to her legs. Not fully bent over, she went on the tip of her toes and arched her back, pushing out her firm rear. The front of her feet angled inward, and she spread her legs, little more than shoulder length apart. Again, her ass wasn’t particularly large, nor were her hips very wide. But it had a healthy, well defined size, smooth fleshiness hanging over strong thighs and complimented by her waist. I could just make out her back entrance between her cheeks. We’d yet to experiment there, but we’d recently discussed that path. She turned around, soft eyes coyly smiling at me, expectant though patient.

“Whenever you’re ready, love.” she invited, voice languid.

I closed in on her, gently taking hold of her hips. We touched together, soft cheeks against my cock, warm flesh surrounding my straining shape. As I brought my head down to her neck, I smelled her, the sweat, the soap, the sex. My fingers carefully moved her hair from her back, making way for my lips to touch her thin shoulders. I kissed her, gently, grinding against her ass while I teased her exposed skin. A light sound tittered from her, and she leaned her head forward to give me better access.

“You’re outstandingly beautiful, you know.” I tilted her head back and to the side, and, though the angle was a little awkward, kissed her on the lips.

She half giggled, half moaned into my mouth.

“Go hard, okay?”

“Gotcha.”

With one hand, I bent down my erection, which was standing up and stiff. To the very base, it was still soaked with her arousal, slippery and warm. I gripped it and lined it up with her body. Fitting between her thighs, it was posed just against her entrance. That addictive heat coated the tip of my cock, and impatiently, I pushed forward. Too clumsy; my cockhead poked out of her entrance and slid up her folds. Not to her displeasure though, a minor sound escaped in her voice, and I felt her body tense up as my pressure ran towards her clit. Slowly, I moved backwards, until again my cockhead was pressing against her entrance. I kept it straight with my hand and moved upwards. This time it went in.

I fucked her, hard, every thrust forcing pleasured gasps out of her mouth. My hands settled on her ass, gripping the tender flesh and watching it move as I pounded against her body. It felt divine, and with the pace I was setting, it was all too clear to me that I wouldn’t last much longer. Just a few more seconds, and that would be it. With a firm hold, I kept her legs and hip stock still, steadying her and keeping my pace consistent. Though I was moving quickly, I was using almost the entirety of my length, traveling the whole distance from tip to base in one rapid movement. I watched as I sank inside, as her tightness welcomed every inch of my cock. Every slapping push pressed her body against the counter, shaking the various kitchen paraphernalia adorning the surface.

And suddenly, it was too much. The feeling of her skin against mine, the depleted sounds she gave out as I fucked her, the pressure and warmth of her pussy: all of it carried me to the edge and violently threw me off. I came, letting each subsequent shot further lubricate my passage. She noticed my climax and moaned in delight, shuddering with every pulse and throb as I filled her for the second time. My fingers dug into her soft flesh, and her tightness clutched around my shaft, coaxing out every drop of what I had to give her.

With one final thrust, I connected to her body, cum and her arousal soaking my base and dripping down my balls. We were both panting, lost breath and desperate hearts beating as we stayed together, our connecting line rapidly softening. My limbs felt heavy, mind drained though spirit so satisfied. I bent down, supporting myself on the counter. It was cool to the touch, hard. The feeling juxtaposed the way her flesh had felt between my fingers, in a way that was almost disturbing. I should be touching her, not some emotionless surface. But after what I just did, I needed the stability.

I lay arched above, our backs almost touching as we let our bodies acclimate, calming down and finding ourselves once again. Both of us were clearly rather exhausted, and the ever present heat was not making things any easier. Time to get to that idea I had.

“Want to, ah, to cool off in the shower?” I whispered between breaths.

“That would be nice, wouldn’t it?” She strained her neck back, trying to catch sight of my eyes. Her view was blocked by her hair, which I quickly remedied by brushing it out of her face. I was awarded with a warm sight. Her smile. Nice.

I straightened up, standing but keeping my lower waist pressed against her warm rear. Too warm. It was practically wet between us, sweat and the rest of what we’d spent the last hour spilling coating our skin.

“We’ve not showered together in a long time.” I noted. It’d been one of the earlier ways we’d started getting more intimate together, but we quickly realized how inconvenient getting it on in the shower could be. 

She stood up with me, slowly rising off the counter and getting parallel with my body. While she moved, she let out a disappointed tittering sound; after I’d absently just let it do its own thing, my shaft had finally slipped out of her. It would have drooped down, but her butt was firmly nestled against my waist, pinning my overused parts between us. It was neither uncomfortable, nor entirely comfortable, but our physical contact felt too good to avoid.

“Doesn’t shower sex kind of suck though?”

She was sort of right. I enveloped her by the belly, tracing around her flat stomach and holding her tight against me. Her smaller body fit well against mine, with my head only a few inches above hers. I couldn’t help but land a kiss on the back of her head before responding.

“Bold of you to think I can have sex again.”

She giggled at that, body squirming in my embrace.

“True, baby. I’m kind of worn out too. I don’t think I have another one in me.” Despite her words, she ground herself against me, toned flesh mercilessly pressing against my wet and soft cock. Her arms traced down my sides, fastening around me and pulling me close by the waist. What a tease.

She turned, delicately spinning on the balls of her feet and wrapping her arms over my shoulders while I settled my hands against her waist. Her hands held my neck, fingers raising goosebumps along my skin. A light smile played on her lips, and content eyes soft, warm, and sparkling looked up at me.

“You know you’re perfect, right?” My words turned her lips up into a wider grin, exposing her dimples. She bopped upwards for a quick kiss.

“You make me feel perfect. Give me five so I can pee first?”

“Mhm, I’ll clean down here for a bit.”

Noelle gave me another kiss, let her lingering hold stay for a moment longer, and headed upstairs, toned body quickly bounding up the steps. My eyes stayed glued to her as she left, drinking in her body one last time. Times like these made me forget those anxious ideas of regret or discomfort, the terrifying trepidation of an incestual relationship. There were risks, terrible ones, but it was worth it. Though it was impossible not to think of the future, of where our relationship would take us. Perhaps we needed a conversation soon. After cleaning a little bit of the mess we’d left behind, I followed upwards in her footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter (chapter 4) is done, I'm just pacing my posting.


	4. An adventure in the shower

Just like every other room in the house, the bathroom was hot. An uncomfortable, pressing heat that seeped right to the bone. This summer really had been merciless. There was a lot of space in the room: a closet, a walk in shower, a bath, a toilet, and two sinks - all in a comfortable palette of smooth tan. More importantly, there seemed to be a distinct lack of Noelle. Just as I was about to look for her somewhere else, a cheerful voice piped up from behind the glass of the shower.

“In here, babe!”

I hadn’t noticed her through the transparent material. After a few short strides, I opened the door, and there she was, coyly smiling at me in her lovely perfection. Her hands were behind her back and she was leaning against the tiled wall. I gave her a cheeky grin and prepared to say something clever.

“Come here often?”

“Shush and get in, dork.”

After I closed the shower door and turned to face her again, she met me not with words, but with her lips. Instantly, my attention was swallowed up. My hands found her body, settling gently on her, though she quickly moved me to her thighs, dipping my touch into her cleft. I coaxed a needy moan out of her, slowly gliding my fingers up through her folds, then circling at her clit. My other hand went behind her and found the shower lever. Maybe accidentally, I pulled the pressure all the way to full.

She shrieked, and I swore loudly, both of us not expecting the water to be so cold. We rebounded away from each other, untangling ourselves and hiding from the stinging spray.

“Jesus fuck!” She exclaimed.

I wanted to apologize, but I laughed instead.

“I’ll kill you one day I swear.”

There were two valves in the shower, pressure and heat. Tentatively, I tested and increased the temperature of the water, trying to get it just cool enough, though not too warm.

I answered her frown with a cheeky grin and stood under the flow. She gave me little more than a harumph before she joined me, standing against me and embracing me once more. Initially tense, her hold quickly relaxed, tightness melting away in a low sigh.

“That’s nice.”

I let my chin rest on her forehead, taking the brunt of the flow on my face before it ran down on her. My eyes were closed, though I could feel her every move in my embrace. Cool rivulets flowed on us, soaking our hot skin in a welcome refuge. Everywhere, she was smooth, soft but toned, comfortably small within my embrace. Neatly fit against me. It seemed though, that she didn’t share the same desire to remain still.

I could feel her restlessly moving between us, sinking a hand below. A soft grip surrounded my sensitive foreskin, gently pulling. She separated from my body, lifting her chin up. I backed up a bit, so the water wasn’t in my face, and I was greeted with warm eyes framed by wet hair. Though, they weren’t wholly pointed up at me. The focus was instead on my body, scanning the skin that water so carelessly flowed over. Her hand was outstretched, gently pumping away as she stared. The feeling was a little sore, but as the seconds passed, pleasure numbed my overused cock and I felt myself grow in her fingers. I was about to bring my own hand to touch her, but something changed before I could. Her movements stilled, and she looked nervous, abashed at something. Giving me no time to ask her what was up, she started.

“Do you want to do that… thing we talked about? With my butt? Anal?”

I hesitated momentarily, a little surprised at her question. We’d never gone too far in that direction before, and it was only recently that we’d started discussing it.

“Sure, let’s do it!” The brightness in her face rapidly returned, and I could almost feel the excitement jump out in her eyes. Of course, I was very interested, and the shower seemed to be a convenient spot if things got unfortunate.

“I already have the stuff outside the door.” She likely meant her box of “toys.” It would have been easy to miss against the colors of the bathroom.

“You’ve experimented a bit right?”

“Yes baby, I tried last night. It was… interesting.” Her smile grew, cheeky and suggestive.

“You’ll tell me if it hurts?”

“Of course, I trust you so much.”

“Good, let’s try it out, tell me if you’re uncomfortable okay? I love you and want you to be safe.”

“Yes baby, I love you too.”

After an unrushed spree of kisses to end our briefing, I shut off the shower, ceasing the loud flow, and opened the door. A white container was on top of the tub. It was almost like a fancy shoe box with a hinged lid. Quickly and doing my best not to slip and die, I hopped on and off the floor and brought the box inside. The top opened with a click, exposing within what looked like all my sister’s toys. Several dildoes and vibrators, different sizes and shapes filled the private collection. They could come in handy if everything in the next few minutes went well. I grabbed the lube, a black bottle that we’d used before.

“Hands and knees or standing against the wall?” I asked.

“Wall, I think.”

She bent over, hands supporting her frame against the pale wall. Her brown hair, darkened by the water, trailed down her back, leading my vision over the thin impression of her spine, past her little dimples, and at the lovely prize of her cheeks, between which both her entrances almost slyly hid. Obviously, my eyes were glued to her ass, keen for a long look.

“You look amazing from here Noelle.” With both hands, I spread her cheeks, not sparing her an ounce of privacy. Her back door was pink in the center, surrounded with darker skin that blended quickly into the creamy, untanned skin of her ass. Lower down, the evidence of my previous attention was still noticeable in the form of a florid red flushing her mounds. Her folds almost sparkled with the arousal that was dripping from within, catching the dim light in a way that made staring irresistible.

“Don’t get too distracted, naughty man.” She answered back. I may have looked for longer than I needed to.

“Yes bee. It might be cold for a second okay?”

She made a small sound of acknowledgement, and I brought my right hand down to the lube, while I kept her butt partially spread with my left hand.

The container had a pump on it, like one you’d find on a hand sanitizer or soap bottle. I held it in an awkward claw, so that I could shoot out some of the liquid with one hand. The transparent, almost pale rope of liquid landed just on the pink, slipping down over the darker patch of skin. It was fairly viscous, keeping its position even with gravity desiring otherwise. Despite my warning, her body tensed noticeably, and I couldn’t help but frown.

“Everything’s okay love, I’ll be very careful.”

“I know, the cold just surprised me.”

I pumped the product several more times, getting a decent amount of coverage on the inner swells of her cheek. Perhaps I was a little too generous but having the lube right there would mean I wouldn’t need to apply more for a while.

Getting my grip into an even more awkward claw, I squirted the lube on my right hand and did my best to get as much on my index finger as I could. It shouldn’t have been surprising, but I was taken aback by how slippery the stuff actually was. After getting my finger decently soaked, I did my best to get it even more so. General opinion was to use as much as I could. More is better with lube.

I kneeled on the cool ceramic and found myself almost eye level with my goal. Her hole was almost entirely covered in lube, though some had started to slide downwards. Gently, I brought my wet hand to it, keeping my dry hand pulling her cheek to give myself as much visibility as I could get.

“I’m going to put it in now, okay?”

“I’m ready babe.”

True to my word, I brought my pointer finger to her entrance. Gently, before starting any penetration, I massaged the rim, carefully coaxing the muscles into relaxation and making sure there was enough lube. After deeming it satisfactory, I pushed.

The wrinkly lines of her backdoor moved inwards, the inward pressure of my fingertip forcing her body to readapt to the alien intrusion. I heard her exhale, and I could almost feel her relax around me as she did her best to loosen herself to aid my entrance. Even so, I stayed slow, and the tight entrance opened easily, rapidly stretching around the width of my finger. It was warm within, warmer than outside and definitely tighter than her pussy. I used my knuckles as increments, getting further and further with periods of several seconds in between so she could adjust. Before I knew it, my second knuckle had passed within, more and more of my finger disappearing inside until my fist pressed against her cheek, hilting my penetration and stopping me from going any further.

“That feels… different.” She sounded contemplative, though she didn’t seem totally unreceptive, which was probably a good thing.

Slowly, I ran my finger backwards, repeating the same process in reverse as it easily glided out. That though, seemed to get something more out of her, as she shuddered when only the fingertip lay stuck within. Her entrance puckered up, almost pushing me out, before quickly relaxing again. It was time to go back in, and this time her insides accepted me even more easily. I established a slow rhythm, pushing my finger down to my fist, then stopping at the bump of my lowest knuckle before repeating the motion.

“Does that feel good?”

“Yes, sort of.”

“Do you want bigger?”

“Yes.” Her response was almost instant.

I stopped, letting my finger slide out completely. Her entrance seemed unchanged, lube still generously coating it and her cheeks. I straightened out my ring and middle finger, settling them just next to her entrance, and pushed. Of course, progress was slower than before. There was much less give this time, and the two fingers exaggerated the constriction of her slippery hole. Her entrance depressed into her body more than it seemed to stretch, though no sounds of pain or notes of discomfort left from above, so I could only assume she was still alright.

In a dramatic motion, her entrance surged back over my fingers, finally accepting their width and allowing them forward. She moaned as it happened, when the warm and silky flesh of her asshole flooded over the lubed up skin of my finger. I continued on, gaining more and more ground as her insides stretched to accept the intrusion. The tight hole widened around my two digits, warping and trying to adapt.

Noelle seemed to be loving this. As the last of my finger slipped inside, she ground backwards, yearning for more. I couldn’t give her more length, so instead, I chose to make my penetration more interesting. Bending my fingers slightly, I pressed down on her silky walls, on the side bordering her pussy. As I dragged my finger out, she tittered in ecstasy while my pressure stirred the sensitive tissue.

“That’s really good.” She breathed out, involuntarily drawing out her vowels. Her face was out of my sight, but I could see her head hanging down in loose bliss.

I kept my movement persistent, gently thrusting my fingers in and out of her while dragging them against her smooth insides. Just in case, I used my other hand to squirt a little more lube. Her moans were frequent, voice gasping and echoing against the hard walls of the bathroom. Where I heard her grow louder, I repeated the same motions and paid attention to the same spots, focusing her pleasure with a few key movements. As the minutes passed, she grew more and more animated, her body flexing and her asshole tightening. I knew she was close, I could feel the energy literally building up within her. She stopped suddenly, and immediately I mirrored, fingers wedged inside her while I waited for her to say something.

“Wait, I want more. I want your cock.” Her voice was full of longing, heavy and tinged with a strain of desperation. Even though I knew the answer I’d get I made sure to check.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes baby.”

With one last push and grinding exit, I slid my fingers out of her. They were sore, and rather stiff, but my attention was enraptured by her entrance. There was a slight gape to it, red deepness within, and I watched it pucker and pulse as my penetration left her, as lube dripped out of the heavily loosened hole. I looked down, and my cock wasn’t hard anymore. Leaving it alone tended to do that. She, however, was one step ahead of me.

“Are you hard?”

“Not completely.”

“Come here.”

Standing up was a little shaky, it seemed that my knees had taken quite a beating today. I padded to her head, where she was still bent over and supporting herself against the wall. Noelle looked up at me, for the first time in several minutes, hunger and desire beaming from her flushed cheeks and wide eyes. Without another word, she took my cock in hand and slipped it into her mouth, nurturing my sensitive head with greedy lips. The soft pressure climbed up my length, tickling and filling my core with an unearthly delight. Every time she bobbed up and down, her journey was longer, slower as blood filled my shape. When her lips touched the end of my cock, her tongue circled and played with the sensitive part, before sliding down the rest of my length as she took me in deeper.

Before long, she had me at my fullest, throbbing and leaking and desperate for a hole to fill. Any more time at this end of her digestive tract and I’d hardly last long at the other end, which she certainly realized. With a loud pop, she separated from me, a line of drool still connecting us. She annihilated it with a quick twirl of her tongue, licking it away as she instinctively moistened her lips. My proud length was between us, bold red head dripping with saliva, balls tight and close to my groin. In record time I was ready to go.

“Good work team.” I said.

“Shut up and get behind me.”

I stroked myself as I returned to her rear. The cold lube made me hiss as I squirted it on my cock, though I made sure to cover up as amply as I could. I settled a hand on her cheek and lined myself up with her asshole. Slowly, I brought myself just against her entrance. My red glans contrasted highly with the color of her skin, though both shared the same shining luster. Even just nestled against her entrance, I could feel the constant heat radiating from within, the same one that I’d eased open with my fingers just minutes before.

“Ready?”

“Yes love, do it.”

“Okay, I’m going in.”

Keeping one hand on my dick and another on her cheek, I slowly pushed forward. Her entrance moved along with me, slippery and warm skin depressing inward as my large cockhead remained unable to penetrate. In an explosive, single impulse, my tip finally made its way inside, the hot tightness enveloping it when the pressure on her entrance simply became too much. Her voice hitched, an uncomfortable sound of both pain and pleasure, and I stilled, stopping with just the start of my shaft stuck within her.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes baby, keep going.” Her voice was quiet, whispering in a slow response. I trusted her words and waited, letting her adjust to the size, then kept pushing.

Such was our process for the next few minutes, me exploring further and further into her body with my cock, her signaling to stop for a moment, until I’d soon managed to wedge almost three quarters of my length into her asshole. The last few inches were coming quickly, more easily as the unusual intrusion normalized itself inside her, shaping her around my cock. Even barely moving, the feeling was remarkable, a pleasant and oh so incredibly tight constriction around almost every inch of me. I felt so close to her, invading such a private spot, doing something to her that laid her so vulnerable to my strength. Of course, part of me wanted to move, to feel the extent of that tightness shifting around me, but this was about her, and I’d do anything to share my pleasure. It seemed though, that she was enjoying this just as much as I was.

“Oh my god. Oh my god, it’s… wait.”

“Are you okay?”

“I just feel _so_ full.”

My cock throbbed at that, pushing against her harsh grip. That made her giggle. Most of my shaft was already inside, stiff and sticking into her above her bubbly cheeks. The lube practically glowed on her skin, alluringly shining on her toned curves. I stayed still, content to wait as long as she needed me to, the view of my impaling her enough to sate a century of hesitation. But she had other ideas.

“Do you like hearing that sort of thing? About how you’re stuffing your sister’s asshole with cock?” To her repeated delight, my shaft answered for me, stiffening and pulsing in the heat. She wasn’t done though.

“I’m so happy baby, I _love_ it, I _love_ how you’re filling me, how you’ve so carefully stuffed me up and shaped me around your _dick_.” She was never this vocal, this voracious. My grip on her ass tightened, strengthening as our excitement grew with her every word. I needed to keep myself grounded somehow. She noticed, and her cheeks flexed against my fingers, toned muscles in sync with her twitching insides.

“I’m so hot right now, but you’ve literally only touched my ass.” The last word was hissed.

“God, Noelle you’re so sexy, I love this too.” My own words were tight, voice linked to a mind hardly able to palate how lovely she felt around my dick.

“I love it so much, but I want _more_!” She pushed against me, hard, shoving the last few inches of my length into the depths of her gut. We slapped together, waist against ass in a wet impact that almost knocked the wind out of me. Her last word became an almost strangled moan, stifled and descending into a deep inhale as she painfully forced her asshole to accept the thicker bottom of my shaft. My balls were resting against her pussy, soaked in folds coated with both lube and her arousal.

She gasped, shuddering with her ass totally filled with my cock. Every one of her desperate inhales, tensing muscles and shaking movements, was answered with a pulsing of my stuck shaft. While it certainly felt amazing, I was concerned that she may have just pulled a muscle, or worse, since it certainly sounded like it.

“Noelle, are you alright?” I fretted, cautious of moving an inch.

“Eric.” She turned her head back, eyes ablaze and looking into my own.

“Fuck me, _now_.”

I didn’t need to be told twice. Slowly, I pulled out, the tight walls pulling against the invasive fixture of my cockhead. If her asshole was an instrument, her voice was its timbre, a warm resonance that leaked with every movement I made. The tense grinding inside her was akin to sliding a bow against a viola, delicately and smoothly tuning a harmonious ecstasy. I considered that I should probably forget about such a dumb metaphor and focus on fucking her ass.

Getting my head back in the game and my cockhead back out of her ass, I couldn’t help but remark on how lovely she felt, on that heat and constriction that filled my cock with sparks down to my core. She pulsed around me, hot flesh so desiring yet so taboo, pushing me to my limit as I did my best to slide myself out of her.

“You’re amazing Noelle.” My voice was likewise taut, straining against the pleasure. Around a quarter of my length was still inside. “Are you alright?”

She answered not with words, but by slowing pushing back, an unsteady movement that filled her ass with my cock while, in equal proportion, she emptied out her lungs into a low moan of ecstasy. Subconsciously, my grip tightened around her ass and waist, fingers digging into her soft skin while I held on for dear life. I let her take control, standing still as she slowly pushed herself against the wall, towards my body, forcing inch after inch into herself. She stopped every few seconds, giving herself the time to readapt to the shape reopening her tight body, though quickly, she continued on, ever more determined to be tightly filled up.

It wasn’t long until her ass cheeks met my body, pressing firmly against me as she forced herself back, grinding and flexing her hips with my dick stuck inside her. Extremely tight, yet smoothly soft, and altogether entrenched in a deep warmth that felt as if it seeped through my whole frame.

“I feel so stretched out.” she whispered, content to momentarily leave our predicament throbbing and stationary, to let her tensing muscles experiment against me. I looked downwards, breathless at the sight of our connection. Just barely, I could make out the base of my shaft, the rest of my cock buried within her. Slowly, she pulled apart from me again, and I aided our separation, thrusting backwards as she eased forwards. We developed a gradual rhythm, fitting her tight passage around my pulsing meat, letting our skin touch, moaning in tandem as intense pressure filled her and surrounded me.

It was only natural that we found speed, and the second of contact between wet skin became briefer, louder, firmer as gentle penetration became greedy fucking. Her insides gripped around my cock, pulling and savoring my every movement inside her. Neither of us let that drag get in the way. I squirted more lube on my cock, the coldness sizzling the nerves of my exposed shaft, and we kept on pumping. Just as we started fucking faster, our voices grew louder, breaths and swears and moans delighting in the mess we were making between us.

“Babe, I, ahh.” She did her best to speak between thrusts, the feeling almost too much for the focus of words. “I want you to spank me.”

“What?” Another surprise, though I didn’t let that slow me down. I couldn’t get enough of her.

“Hit my butt.”

We’d talked about this before, but never actually _did_ it. A little unsure, I did as she said. The slap was barely strong enough to shake her butt, hardly louder than the wet sounds of our fucking.

“Harder.”

Reassured that she had an idea of what she needed, I put some strength into my hit, a faster strike that shook her cheek. Something in me sparked with that. It felt right, almost, not that hitting her was something I enjoyed inherently, not that at all! I couldn’t fathom why I liked it, but I figured that would be a thought for later. Now, I’d focus on the facts, on the truth of the situation, that after that minor blow, her asshole tightened around my cock, her moan seized into a pleasured gasp, and I felt myself throb, hard flesh straining against her walls as I pounded away inside her.

“Harder!”

Okay, she really wanted me to hit her. Her breath turned sharp when the blow landed, a nasty smack that rapidly colored her untanned skin red. Spray lube splattered around my palm, and both our bodies slowed our fuck with the resultant tightening and pulsing. It was surprising, how quickly that creaminess blushed up into an abrupt cloud of pink. Addictively satisfying, even, knowing the soreness that spread over her lovely ass mirrored that minor pain that covered my hand. A mirrored pain that filled her with an ever increasing desire to fuck, scream, and cum.

“Fuck yes.” She hissed, though she had few words for the hits that came after. Every few thrusts, I’d alternate to a cheek, staining the patches of skin with lovely shades of red. It was mesmerizing, watching my cock shift in and out of her between brightened cheeks, the tight passage barely broken in.

That was my sister’s body, a woman I loved so much the idea terrified me. Someone I never would have imagined loving, not in this way that encompassed her every part. Despite the unlikelihood of our getting together, of the two of us feeling the same way, it had happened, and now I found myself here, balls deep in her asshole while she begged me to spank her. Was this love? I think I knew the answer. But how did love bring me here, to somewhere so exceptional and vilified, yet so truly outstanding that I never would have considered thinking it was possible? There was a lot I wanted to say, to think, but my thoughts rapidly floated away, my focus catching right back to the fact of the matter before me.

I spanked again, addicted to how our bodies synchronously tightened with each other, how every sensation leapt into a flourish of emotion and pleasure as we reveled in our innate desires. At this point we were well and truly fucking, both lost and finding a consistent speed. Every slap between our bodies reverberated against the stiff walls, resonating around us as our firm beat. Other sounds, the wet slipping, our breathing, moans and sounds, were the chorus to our song of two. I felt myself rapidly approaching my climax, the crushing pressure, heat, and intimacy becoming far too much for me to handle.

“God, I’m gonna cum.”

“Me too. I’m yours baby.” I showed her my agreement with another spank, and with my hand on her body I couldn’t help but knead the warm flesh. Possessively taking, wanting her entirety.

“And I’m yours bee. I love you.” The focused pressure was rising, exponentially becoming harder and harder to avoid as my body yearned more and more to release. Below my stem, a closing knot fastened harder and harder, that aggravated hotness right before it all flowed.

“I, ah, I love you too.”

I lasted a few seconds more, but it was her own orgasm that sent me over the edge. She went almost silent, but her lovely insides were as loud as they could be, at least in terms of touch. Almost stopping my movements entirely, her walls tightened around me, clenching my cock amidst the slip and heat. Pulling, pushing, pulsing, literally milking my dick as I did my best to keep on thrusting. Her sounds were barely human, staggered moans that became only quieter as her body seized in ecstasy, unable to summon breaths or thoughts or to comprehend anything but how she was being fucked so truly by the man she loved.

Nobody could last any longer after that. That clenching knot of anticipation opened, muscles releasing in some parts, tensing elsewhere, body ejecting the pale heat. Rope after rope of my cum sprung out, relentlessly filling her up. I don’t think she could have felt the cum itself landing within, but I was certain she could feel the effects the flow had on my own body. How my grip shifted, and voice caught with every pulse, how each shot out the end of my cock made my whole shaft throb, filling her passage ever more with my flesh. I’m not sure how long it lasted, but we stood there, together, stuck in our bliss as we climaxed together for the second time that day.

In one moment, all the day’s efforts came racing back.

Maybe I was tired, or light headed, or I’d simply climaxed too hard. My vision went away for a moment, mind swooning and still shocked from the pleasure, without any foundation to settle on. Before I knew what was going on, my butt was aching and my back was against the wall, and Noelle was shouting about something.

My head had touched the back wall in my fall, but to my luck, I got little but a spark of pain. Really, the first thing I thought of was how unceremoniously my dick had left Noelle’s butt. She seemed concerned otherwise, leaning down with a hand on my shoulder and a worried expression.

“Oh god, did you hit your head?”

“Nope.”

Her body was hanging in full in front of me, breasts swinging and legs stiff together.

“Are you okay?”

“Yup.”

She plopped on the floor next to me, both of us leaning against the wall together. It was wet, cool, relieving against the lasting heat of our sex. Her head nestled against me, and I let my cheek rest against her hair.

“That would have been an awkward way to die. Slipping after getting analed in the shower.”

“By your brother too.”

“My lover, really.”

“Mhm.”

Hands were held, a kiss was given, and for a while, we let silence and quiet conquer our little world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this done! Make sure to sub to my profile for whatever I'm up to later. Thanks for reading, and let me know how I can improve!


End file.
